


Foudre

by Dragonna



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin fut réveillé par le fracas du tonnerre. Une véritable tempête sévissait dehors.<br/>Il décida d'aller voir si son jeune maître était réveillé.<br/>Après tout, les enfants détestaient ce genre de chose non?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foudre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> Makai Ouji ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire de petites histoires sur ce fandom.
> 
> Pairings: Aucun
> 
> Personnages: Kevin/Uriel, Jeune William
> 
> Genre: Crack, Humour, pre-manga
> 
> Rating: T

La foudre s’abattit sur les terres. Kevin se réveilla tant le fracas fut violent. Grommelant car même pour lui, être tiré du sommeil n'avait rien d'agréable. Il entendit le souffle du vent, le bruit de la pluie, distingua la lumières des éclairs à travers les rideaux de sa chambre et entendit le fracas de l'orage. C'était une sacrée tempête. Il se redressa et alluma la lampe de chevet. Il prit sa montre de poche posée sur le meuble. Deux heures du matin. Vu l'intensité du vent et de l'orage, ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Il s'y connaissait en tempête après tout.

«Je me demande si le jeune maître est réveillé.» Ses instincts ~~de mère poule~~ ….de protecteur fonctionnaient à plein régime. Il se leva et s'enveloppa dans une robe de chambre, passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlé par la nuit de sommeil.

«Il y a un tel bruit, il doit forcement être réveillé.» Il savait que les enfants n'aimaient guère cela. Surtout qu'il venait d'entendre le bruit _ho combien reconnaissable_ d'un arbre tombant brutalement au sol. Il espérait que ce n'était pas les deux superbes arbres qu'aimait tant la mère du jeune maître et qui faisait de si belles fleurs au printemps.

_William serait bouleversé s'ils étaient déraciné par la tempête._

Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte de la chambre de William, son chandelier à la main. Il distingua, à la lueur d'un éclair, une petite forme terrée sous la couverture. Une petite forme tout tremblante. «Jeune maître?»

L'enfant de 11 ans sortit la tête de sous ses couvertures, les yeux brouillés. Son air effrayé se dissipa pour un air plus gêné. Il s'enroula un peu plus dans sa couette, les joues rouges, et détourna le regard. «Ho c'est toi...Tu ne dors pas non plus?»

«Vous avez été réveillé par l'orage?

\- Je n'ai pas eu peur!!!» S'exclama le petit, portant à nouveau le regard sur lui. Un petit air mêlant colère et gêne gravé sur son visage.

Kevin sourit, amusé. _Se retendant de penser que le petit blond était adorable_. «D'accord!

\- C'est juste bruyant.» Continua le petit garçon, jouant nerveusement avec le bord d'un oreiller «Et j'ai entendu un arbre tomber. Je suis juste un peu inquiet pour notre beau jardin.

\- D'accord. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je remettrais le parc en état avec les jardiniers. Ne vous en faîtes pas, les deux arbres préférés de votre mère n'ont pas été touché. »

William continua, parlant à toute vitesse «Beaucoup de bruits et de lumière. Le tonnerre, la pluie et le vent ensemble c'est une cacophonie. Comment veux-tu qu'on dorme avec ce vacarme totalement naturel?»

\- Bien entendu.» Kevin souriait doucement, s'ordonnant mentalement de ne pas rire.

_Il était trop mignon!_

L'enfant hocha vigoureusement la tête «On ne peut pas dormir. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas d'arbre près du manoir hein? Ce serait embêtant qu'un arbre tombe sur la maison! Et la foudre ne peut pas tomber sur le toit après tout» Visiblement il tentait aussi de se rassurer.

Le majordome décida de changer le sujet, prenant en pitié le garçon qui se trouvait apparemment à bout d'excuses pour justifier son réveil _et le fait qu'il n'avait pas peur_ :

«Vous voulez un lait chaud? Et un petit biscuit? Cela vous détendra et vous aideras à vous rendormir.

\- ….Oui.» Marmonna le petit en rougissant. «Et tu diras rien à mon oncle hein? Il se moquerait de moi et me taquinerait pendant des jours.»

Kevin camoufla un sourire amusé. «Bien sûr!

\- Te moque pas de moi!! C'est juste la nature qui se déchaîne, j'ai pas peur.»

_**FIN** _


End file.
